An increasing number of municipalities and states have been enacting legislation regarding the usage of mobile wireless communications devices, such as cellular phones. Many of these restrictions are related to restrictions on the usage of cellular phones for calls or text messages while driving. However, other restrictions pertain to use of a cellular phone in other locations, such as use of text messages or use of camera capabilities in a library or school, for example.
As subscribers roam to different regions of the country, these subscribers may be entering areas with potentially different regulations pertaining to the use of cellular phones. The subscribers may not be familiar with these regulations, especially if they are visiting a new location or an infrequently visited location.